Tapped out adventures
by zed019
Summary: A new idea of a fanfic. Oneshot and up for adoption. Might continue, might not.
Authors Note: I have been not writing lately, I'm sorry my muse is lazy and not working. I have this idea from the Simpsons tapped out game that I have been playing and got hooked, so here it is.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of nowhere and noticed a blinking blue icon screen on my face, curious I decided to press the icon.

 **Congratulations You have died.**

"What the heck?." I said as I found the unbelievable screen before me.

Shocked as I was, I continued to scroll down at the message.

 **"Dear user, you have been selected by the gods to participate in a once in a milenea game called [The game], all you have to do is survive. We will begin to give the person a unique ability but only one, of course it will be random as not to play favorites. Have fun and good luck."**

"* **, what the heck is this, I hope I don't draw a bad ability."

* * *

 **"Ability gained."**

* * *

 **[The Sim]**

* * *

"What the hell ability is the sim?, I bet someone out there got lucky and got [The Gamer] ability.

"Well anyways, let's see the description.

 **The Sim**

 **-Live your life as a game, a simulator game.**

 **-Comes with perks with a store menu.**

 **-?**

"Okay that was very helpful, not." I said as I looked at my menus. The top is shown an icon for resources. currently I have 1000 gold and the store menu.

I felt a slight breeze and looked out myself and found out that I was naked.

"Great, just great, how come I didn't notice it earlier." I said as I scrolled down the store and bought a simple cloth package for 10 G.

 **Simple cloth package.**

 **x1 shirt**

 **x1 trousers**

 **x1 underwear**

 **x1 sandals**

I never did Introduce myself, names Zed, 19 years old male with a hobby of reading novels and playing games, I'm obese, last time I checked but now, I'm as fit as an athlete. Pretty nice perks if I say so myself, I'm now left with 990 G and I looked more closely.

 **A straw hut cost 10 G**

 **A stone house cost 50 G**

 **A large house cost 150G**

 **A mansion cost 400G**

 **A small castle 1000G**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

I chose a house and there goes an icon telling me to point a place to erect it. As I chose the place, a number of fairy workers appeared and a timer showed on my screen, 15 minutes untill it's completed.

I waited patiently as I looked amazed at how the fairies work and before you know it, it was already done and the fairies dissapeared.

I looked inside the house it was quite bare, so I purchased a king sized mattress set with linens and pillows (soft) for 10G and some tables and chairs for 5G that left me with 925G. I also purchased a a solar panels for electricity 25G, a refrigerator for 10G and some electric stove 10G, pots and pans 10G, cooking utensils (knives, chopping board) 10G, plates, spoon, fork and glass 10G, grocery package 15g, toiletries 5g, Soap and shampoo 10G, a water tank cost 25G and a water pump generator cost 25g.

I have 795G left

"I'm all set." I said as I went to cook a simple meal and toogled with the menu some more.

As I scrolled to the items and saw some interesting things.

* * *

 **Vegetable Farm - 20G**

 **Produces Vegetables**

 **Requires 2 villagers**

* * *

 **Corn Farm - 20G**

 **Produces corn**

 **Requires 2 villagers**

* * *

 **Wheat Farm - 20G**

 **Produces wheat.**

 **Requires 2 villagers**

* * *

 **Rice farm- 20G**

 **Produces rice**

 **Requires 2 villagers**

* * *

 **Hay Farm- 20G**

 **Produces Hay**

 **Requires 2 villagers**

* * *

 **Chicken Ranch - 30G**

 **Produces chicken, mayonaise and eggs**

 **Requires 2 villagers**

* * *

 **Cow Ranch - 80G**

 **Produces Cow, milk, and cheese**

 **Requires 4 villagers**

* * *

 **Large warehouse & Silo 80G**

 **Stores 5000 units of items**

* * *

"Villager requirement?." I said as I scrolled through the villager tabs

* * *

 **Villager wooden house - 10G**

 **Houses 4 villagers**

* * *

 **Large villager wooden house - 20 G**

 **Houses 10 villagers.**

* * *

"Ahh, I see." I said as I purchased a large villager wooden house, a vegetable farm, corn farm, rice farm and a chicken ranch. I have 705G left along with two villagers. I also purchased the Large warehouse & Silo, that lefts me with 625G.

I also found the defenses section and what I saw shocked me.

* * *

 **Ninja Barracks - 50G**

 **Produces 1 genin ninja every hour**

 ***Genin ninja**

 **100 health**

 **100 chakra**

 **25 attack**

* * *

 **Ninja Academy - 100G**

 **Teaches young ninja their skills.**

 **+100 to all ninja health**

 **Skills Henge, substitution, and clone jutsu unlocked [+50 to all ninja attack]**

* * *

 **Ninja Library - 200G**

 **-Unlocks Chunnin ninja, and produces one every 4 hours**

 **+200 ninja health**

 **+50 to all ninja attack**

 **+Ninja scrolls unlocked**

 ***Chunnin ninja**

 **250 health**

 **250 chakra**

 **80 attack**

* * *

I built a Ninja academy, Ninja library and ninja barracks as soon as I saw them, it probably meant that there are enemies. That left me with 255G, "What about my income?." I quickly went to the economic resources section.

* * *

 **Resource Center- 100G**

 **Manages ninja to do various tasks for income.**

 **\+ 10 gold for every gennin ninja every hour.**

 **\+ 50 gold for every Chunnin every hour.**

* * *

 **Trading outpost- 150G**

 **Trade resources for gold**

 **+25 gold per hour**.

* * *

I purchased the resource center and trading outpost which left me broke at 5G assets left. With nothing better to do.

I woke up and saw in my menu that I have 9 genin ninja, 2 Chunnin ninja and a whopping 415G. My resources are paying off allready, yay.

 **Warning! Tuturial has been completed, area is no no longer a safe zone, Please Name your Village**

 **Vongola village has been created**

 **Have a nice day.**

"F***." I said as I had it easy for sometime and had no enemies was due to it being a tutorial.


End file.
